It's Over
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: Scott writes a letter to Jean explaining how he's over her. It's a slight Scouge but angst none the less.


Although I personally like Jean/Scott pairings I couldn't help but follow my inspiration...  
  
Elfin: What she's trying to say is that, I, her muse am forcing her to write a Scott/Rogue fic.  
  
Yea I know, Romy and Jott but, the song goes great with what I'm thinking of! (Bon Jovi, shot through the heart)  
  
Elfin: This is your 2nd Scott angst thing right?  
  
Yea...  
  
Elfin: So then what are we waiting for?? Tally ho!  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
( [ ( Would you be content to see me crying, After all those little games you put me through   
  
After all I've done for you you're lying, Wouldn't it be nice to tell the truth ) ] )  
  
I'm sick of this one sided love shit. It's been too long dwelling on you. Your hair, your eyes, your lips, it's gone. I don't fall for it anymore. My heart doesn't race when I see you, I don't even care. All the butterflies in my stomach have flown away, leaving me here to think. What a waste these past few years have been. Did I really spend that much time thinking of you? Did I really get jealous of that idiot Duncan? How could I? I was so blind then, not realizing the games you put me through. Stringing along two guys that spoiled you... Jean, you loved it didn't you? You enjoyed every single minute of me being your goddamned lap dog. I knew it.  
  
( [ ( Didn't somebody somewhere say, You're gonna take a fall   
  
I gave you everything, Now here's the curtain call ) ] )  
  
I cant really blame your for everything Jean. I mean after all, I was the idiot who fell for you.  
  
You were so different the first time I saw you. Gorgeous red hair, luscious curves–I couldn't help myself. You were always smart too Jean, a step ahead most of the time. Was that because of your powers or was that just all the hard work you've put into school? I'd say it was cheating Jeanie. We'd all say it was. I should have listened to Rogue when she told me you were no good. I should have taken her when I had the chance... She'd treat me right, defiantly. You see Jean, Rogue's not the type to lie, or the type to cheat. She's honest. She doesn't flirt with the teachers for the grade, or read the answers with her mind. She doesn't play fucking games like you do... She actually cares.  
  
( [ ( Now you've come back here to say you're sorry  
  
But I don't know who you're talking to, It could be the man I used to be, girl  
  
But I've grown up and now I'm over you ) ] )  
  
When you read this Jean don't come crying to me. Don't come begging for forgiveness, spitting out lies about how you've wronged. Its happened to many times to count. That's why I've had it.  
  
It's over... No more waiting around, no more heartbreak, and no more you. For the first time in my life im actually happy. I've found someone who loves me back. Someone who wont abandon me; and it feels good. Remember that time you said you loved me? You only said it for the attention right? You only said it to string me along, to make you feel special... Its sick. How many guys does it take for you to be happy huh? How many guys have you kissed, just for the notice afterwards? You love it when people speak about you...   
  
( [ ( Standing there just a live wire, With nowhere left to turn   
  
You were gonna set the world on fire, When will you ever learn ) ] )  
  
Your probably loving this now, knowing how much you hurt me.  
  
I don't care though. When I see you through the halls, ill treat you just like you treated me. Like shit. Ill treat you for the real snob you are. Ms. Perfect cant let me effect her though right? I know you'll be hiding the hurt behind the glam and glitter. Why are you doing this though?  
  
Are you that conceited or are you that insecure? Putting others down so you feel better or putting others down because your better? In any case, I don't care anymore... The feelings of lust and love are gone... So, I guess this is goodbye Jean. It's a goodbye to all those torn memories and wasted years. A goodbye to all the tears, and a goodbye to your game. I'm happy now. Are you?  
  
( [ ( Baby does what baby please, And baby must have what she sees   
  
But not this time, the tables turned, Baby, you just got burned ) ] )  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
Fin! How'd you like it?  
  
::Elfin snores in the background::  
  
Anyway R/R!! Oh and uhh I cant forget to add a shameless plug,  
  
***Another Teenage Angst Case** it's a remake of my fic 1 poison.   
  
OH AND PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR THIS FIC!!! I'm shivering in fear over here!! 


End file.
